


Dogged Determination

by missblueeyes63



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Drama, Gen, Hurt Brock, Hurt Clay, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Protective Older Brothers, Team as Family, Whump, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63
Summary: Clay goes on a mission with Delta Team and no one knows except Cerberus, who tries to get Brock to understand to no avail until Bravo is spun up for a rescue mission.





	Dogged Determination

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

Darkness and silence met Clay's eyes as they flickered open. Drawn back into unconsciousness moments later, they shut without registering anything.

* * *

_**Ray's Home** _

Handing Jason a beer, Ray laughed. "So what happened next?"

Jason rubbed his shoulder then took a swig before continuing. "Emma's in tears and calling me a mean Dad as she comes to a stop at the intersection. I told her, if she can drive under duress, she will be safer driving under normal conditions."

"Man, I wouldn't want to take driving lessons from you. I think your daughter would be better off with Alana teaching her," Naima said as she brought them sandwiches.

"Well, it is a damn good thing I did. Not ten minutes later, we were heading down Witchduck Road when a dog darted into the road, and an oncoming dump truck swerved into Emma's lane to miss the animal. Instead of panicking, Emma executed a controlled stop on a lawn. The other driver overcompensated as he tried to return to his lane, tipping his truck and sending dirt spilling everywhere, blocking the two-lane street."

Ray set his roast beef sandwich down. "So how did you tweak your shoulder if Emma stopped?"

Jason grimaced. "After the driver, who appear to weigh no less than three hundred pounds, crawled out of the cab, he came roaring at Emma, blaming her for his error. Smelled the alcohol on him from ten feet away. Had to take him down and hold the drunkard until police arrived."

Naima's brows rose. "And what did Emma do while you were tackling the man?"

"Calmly called the police and caught the dog. That's my girl." Jason beamed with pride.

"So is she still upset with how you taught her to drive?"

About to answer, both Jason's and Ray's phones buzzed. Ray stood and kissed Naima goodbye as Jason grabbed his sandwich and headed for the door.

* * *

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

Rousing again, Clay's eyelids didn't want to open … took too much effort. This time pressure encased him, preventing movement. Not that he wanted to move … pain radiated from all points of his body. Disoriented with thoughts jumbled and discombobulated, Clay fought to remain conscious … a battle he rapidly lost. He slipped into blackness, gaining relief from intense pain.

* * *

_**Dentist Office** _

Davis played with the paper bib the assistant clipped around her neck a few moments ago. She detested coming to the dentist, but she put off having the filling replaced long enough. With Bravo off rotation for a full week, she decided to take care of this finally.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lisa," a man with too bright white and perfect teeth crooned as he took a seat on the stool.

Glancing at Dr. Decay, she once again thought what a strange last name for a man who chose the occupation of dentistry. She bit back her retort of 'can't say the same,' and said, "I have five more days off, so I had time to schedule an appointment."

"What keeps you so busy you can't take proper dental care?" Decay said as he prepped the syringe of novocaine.

"Logistics. The Navy always needs to send something, somewhere."

Injecting the local anesthetic, Decay only nodded then said, "Gonna numb you up real well."

Davis' phone began buzzing as he finished, she tugged it out of her front pocket and smiled at the reprieve. Whatever the situation, it would be a hundred times better than getting a replacement filling. Sitting up, Lisa said, "Sorry, doc. I gotta go." She yanked off the little napkin and rushed out without further explanation.

* * *

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

Drifting, Clay blinked open his eyes. His blurred vision noted a stream or two of daylight. Dust motes floated around him. Breathing difficult, he couldn't fully expand his diaphragm. He detected no sounds … none whatsoever … his world deafeningly silent.

Inhaling, he sucked in dust which clung to the back of his throat and caused him to cough. Hundreds of daggers stabbed into his chest and back with the effort. Overwhelmed with pain, the arms of Morpheus drew him back under to blissful oblivion.

* * *

_**Diamond Dave's Bar** _

Sonny lined up his shot and threw the dart, hitting the bullseye. He turned and chuckled at the dumbstruck college students. "Pay up, boys."

Dwayne cockily said, "Double or nothing."

"Dude, no way. I'm cutting my losses," Kevin glared at his friend as he pulled out his wallet and plopped down a twenty. "You need to pay the other sixty, I'm tapped out, and you are the one who dared him he couldn't hit five bullseyes in a row."

"No, you are the one who said five. I said two. If you didn't have the cash why'd you bet?" Dwayne argued.

Sonny pocketed the twenty and sat back as dumb and dumber got into a heated debate. Their disagreement drew the attention of everyone in the bar. When the two supposed friends came to blows, Sonny enjoyed the show, not about to step in and stop them.

Deana, one of the patrons, sauntered up to Sonny, "You know they do this all the time to get out of paying the full amount of their bets?"

One brow arching, Sonny eyed the beauty. "Really?"

"Yeah. They're quite dishonest. Just thought you should know." She leaned down and slipped him a piece of paper. "Call me sometime, big guy." Deana waved as she headed out the door with three of her girlfriends.

Sonny rose and grabbed both Dwayne and Kevin by the scruff of their collars, and knocked their heads together, stunning them. Yanking Dwayne backward, Sonny growled, "Ducking out on bets isn't right. Now, pay up and don't ever come back here."

Dwayne's eyes rounded. Their normal decoy and distraction hadn't worked, and this guy was strong. He swallowed a lump of fear. "Um, yeah, sure, dude." He reached for his wallet and pulled out three bills then he and Kevin scrambled out of the country bar.

As Sonny shoved the money in his pocket, he was greeted with a round of applause and his phone buzzing. He didn't get to bask in his glory for long as he read the text from Blackburn, but he smiled. He would rather be working a mission than sitting in his cold, lonely apartment … though perhaps Deana would've warmed his bed tonight given half a chance.

* * *

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

Unsure how many times he woke and slipped off again, Clay's world remained deathly silent and full of agony. This time his tongue darted out, hoping to wet his dry lips, but the cottony attempt only succeeded in tasting dirt and leaving him drier.

Braving the coming pain, Clay tried moving his hand. He groaned as his fingers dug into the dirt, wiggling a little this way and that, but kept going vaguely aware his survival depended on him …

Something shifted, displacing and moving the weight on his shoulder. He screamed as white-hot fire ripped through him. Panting for breath, dizziness overtook him with the lack of air, and down into the rabbit hole he went again as he blacked out.

* * *

_**Base Vet's Office** _

Brock petted Cerberus while waiting for the vet to return after doing an exam. His dog had been agitated for the past day, pacing and whining, and last night he woke Brock up in the middle of the night with a mournful howl. He had bolted up out of bed worried Cerb was hurt or sick.

Cerberus never liked coming to the veterinary office, especially after getting shot in the thigh, but he had never whimpered and carried on in this manner before, and the behavior disconcerted Brock. "Good boy. Doc's gonna find out what is wrong, and I'm gonna make sure you are well taken care of."

Brown eyes locked on hazel ones as Cerberus tried to convey his reasons for whining.  _I'm not sick … it is Clay. Need to rescue my boy. Wish I spoke human._  "Bark, bark, woof."

"Calm down, Cerb." Brock scratched behind his pup's ears and blew out a breath, stumped and concerned.

Dr. Amy Denzel entered the room wearing a perplexed expression. "Well, I can find nothing wrong. I have run every diagnostic I can think of and they all show he is healthy. You say this behavior started yesterday?"

"Yeah. Not like him."

"Has he ever exhibited anything like this, even in a more moderate fashion."

Brock thought back over the last two years and shook his head. "No."

"Bark, bark." Cerberus nudged his own thigh then pinned his eyes on Brock trying to make him understand.

Amy reached out and palpitated the dog's thigh with a gentle touch. "Perhaps his thigh pains him. Though he doesn't appear to be bothered by my contact."

"Woof, whine, bark."  _Clay, remember I go all crazy when Clay is hurt. Remember, please._  Cerberus pawed at Brock's chest.

"I'm mystified," Amy said. "Perhaps this is some form of dog PTSD. He has been in the field with you for many missions. The stress might be too much for him."

"Growl." Cerb shook his head.  _How dumb, I don't have DPTSD. My boy is in danger and needs help!_

Brock's phone began buzzing. "Excuse me a moment." He pulled it out and spotted Blackburn's message just as Cerb hopped off the table and stood at the door. Brock's gut churned. He knelt next to Cerb, and his voice came out soft, "Cerb's only acted this way when the kid is hurt."

"BARK!" Cerb jumped up and put his paws on the doorknob.

Standing, Brock said, "Gotta go. Thanks, doc." He opened the portal, and his dog ran to the exit, waiting for him to catch up.  _Dammit, Clay better_ be _alright. Wish I could speak dog_.

* * *

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

Awareness came slowly, and Clay recalled what moving only his fingers caused. Not wanting a repeat, he lay still. Thirsty, so thirsty. The desire for water … anything to wet his mouth and lips consumed the vast majority of his thoughts and most of what was left over was occupied with unrelenting pain.

Lifting his lids, Clay found the beams of daylight had shifted. Time passed, but how much, he couldn't discern. Unable to move, to hear, or to call out through his dry throat … Clay began to wonder if he would die of dehydration in this silent tomb.

* * *

_**Trent's Apartment Complex Pool** _

Reclined on the lounge chair, Trent popped another date in his mouth as he watched his girlfriend bounce on the diving board. He enjoyed dating her and hoped, in time, their relationship might grow into something more. She executed a perfect dive, slicing cleanly into the pool. When her head appeared at the edge near him, he grinned. "I give that a ten."

Dawn pulled herself out of the water and sauntered over to Trent. She was happy he was divorced, his ex-wife was a dumbbell for dumping a man of his caliber, but the ditzy blonde's loss was Dawn's gain. She sat next to him dripping water all over him. "Thank you, kind, sir." Dawn leaned down and captured his mouth, desiring to do more than kiss him.

Reveling in the juicy kiss, Trent sigh, wishing he could have more than five more days downtime. After meeting Dawn six months ago, his private life had been brighter. Meeting her coincided with Clay joining their team, so he figured he had balance in his life … yin and yang his instructor at the dojo called it.

Clay was a challenge. If trouble was to be found, it usually had the kid's name on it. He had spent most his off time brushing up on diagnostics skills … secretly ticked off the Canadian medic, Duncan, figured out Clay's kidney infection.

Dawn pulled back and stared at Trent. "Where is your mind now? Certainly not on kissing me."

_Busted._  Trent opened his mouth, wondering what excuse he would use, but his buzzing phone saved him as he grabbed it. "Damn, I had a gut feeling. Sorry, babe. Rain check." He stood and slipped on his flip-flops, stopping to give her one more kiss.  _Thank goodness she isn't a drama-queen like my ex-wife._

Dismayed he had to leave, but understanding the importance of his job, Dawn realized being a frogman was in Trent's DNA. So was caring for others. She spotted all the medical textbooks Trent kept in his bedroom. Though he spoke little of his teammates, she comprehended the new guy constantly tested Trent's skills.

* * *

_**Base TOC** _

Jason scanned the room as Trent entered noting all of Alpha and everyone from Bravo with the exception of Clay had gathered. Turning to Blackburn, he said, "Don't know where Spencer is but based on your message, time is of the essence. Let's start and I'll fill him in once he arrives."

Eric shook his head. "Spenser will not be joining us."

"Why? Delta is in trouble, and we are spun up for a rescue mission," Jason demanded.

Raking a hand through his hair, Eric braced himself for an explosion. "Spenser is with Delta."

"What!" Jason exclaimed.

"How?" Brock asked.

"Dammit!" Sonny growled.

"BARK!" Cerberus contributed as he peered at Brock.

Trent slumped in his seat. "Damn, he's gonna test me again. I can feel it in my gut."

Blackburn explained what he knew. "Clay was here when Delta got spun up two days ago. They are down a man. Their sniper, Roberson, was deactivated, after being diagnosed with diabetes. Senior Chief Dunn approached Spenser and suggested he contact you for permission to join his team for this mission, but before he could call, Admiral Droit stepped in and made the decision. I wasn't informed until the dung hit the fan. I am as pissed off as you."

Ray interjected, "Why and how aren't important. Where are we going and what is the situation?"

Jason nodded and put his anger on the back burner.

Mandy stood, somewhat surprised the team settled as quickly as they did, she expected major damage and destruction when they learned the new guy went out on a mission without them. DEVGRU teams were tight-knit and none more so than Bravo.

"Delta team went after Muneer al-Darwish, a major arms dealer in the horn of Africa. Intel put him in Dongola, a town in South Kordofan State in Sudan. Everything appeared to go according to plan until they reached the exfil location. Delta took heavy fire, and the helo sustained damage to the tail rotor and could not take off, then both pilots were killed as they moved to cover.

Mandy flashed pictures on the screen. "They got trapped here when an RPG brought down most of the building. Delta One communicated his team split up before it hit. The HVT, two live crew members, the pilot's bodies, and Delta Two, Four, and Six were with him.

"Before comms went out, Dunn conveyed he took a bullet in the leg, Delta Four's ankle broke, and one of the helo's crew is unconscious after the walls came down them. The fate of the other two is unknown. They were in the stairwell on the way to the roof to provide overwatch when the RPG hit and neither of them responded to multiple calls."

"Why wasn't a QRT from Camp Lemonnier sent in to retrieve them?" Jason asked. The Navy base, part of Combined Joint Task Force in Africa, maintained a separate secure compound for special operations.

"All I can say is some sort of pissing match between CENTCOM and USAFRICOM. Lemonnier's commander, Ferete, got his panties in a bunch when Admiral Droit brought in Delta instead of using one of his teams." Eric's frustration etched in his furrowed brow.

"Dmn ck etrs," Lisa mumbled 'damned cake eaters' out of a numbed-up mouth, which would've caused a chuckle among the guys, except no one experienced one ounce of mirth as they questioned the fate of their brothers, and for Bravo, their newest teammate who shouldn't have been forced to go with Delta.

Mandy said, "The only thing going right for our guys is it appears the hostiles must've believed them all to be dead after destroying the building and didn't bother to search for survivors. Delta's support staff have been monitoring the ISR feed since and although there is a lot of activity in the general area, no one has approached Delta's location." She went on to provide additional details, and within the hour the teams and support staff were airborne.

* * *

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

Cognizant of little, other than the sense of doom pervading his disordered mind, Clay's eyes opened to find the passage of time again as his surroundings were now bathed in darkness with a glimmer of moonlight. His world consisted of pain and utter silence which scared him … if he didn't die here, his career would be over if he was deaf.

With no saliva, his tongue swelled, but he couldn't stop the reflex to lick at his parched lips. Throbbing all over his body stayed at a constant because he could not move … nor did he dare attempt to shift since it caused dagger-like agony in his shoulder and back. The ache in his head took him to a whole new level of agony, believing his skull would split open at any second.

Succumbing to oblivion again, Clay didn't feel the nibbles of the Dongola gerbils which took up residence in the rubble. Nor did he hear Delta Five's pleas for him to provide him status.

Distressed, Dominic peered at the back of Clay's head from his position trapped against the wall. With a dislocated left shoulder and broken right forearm, he could not lift the massive mud brick and stones pinning his legs. For the past two days, he repeatedly called out to Clay, until he was hoarse, hoping for some sign the man still lived.

Clay's ungodly scream yesterday when the debris shifted on the kid's back, tore at Dominic's gut, but he couldn't do a damned thing to help Spenser, much less himself. Dominic comprehended Clay would be dehydrated by now … Dom was, and he had access to water in his canteen. Though seemingly futile, he attempted to raise his team leader on the comms again.

Slumping back, disheartened when he received no answer, Dominic wondered if his buddies were dead and if another team would be coming soon to rescue … or recover them. If help didn't arrive soon, he didn't think Spenser would make it out alive, if he hadn't expired already.

* * *

_**Camp Lemonnier Tarmac – DEVGRU Aircraft** _

Bravo and Alpha teams geared up as Davis connected her laptop to the ISR drone feed. "Things still appear quiet."

Jason took a glance over her shoulder. "Any movement where the munitions are stored?"

"No, same guard configuration as Delta support identified over the past few days," Lisa replied. The teams would need to destroy the cache of weapons, namely the RPGs before the evac helicopters would be able to land close enough to exfil with the wounded and dead.

She glanced up at Jason, "Bring our guys home."

"That's the plan." Hayes strode out with the others to board the three SH-60 Sea Hawks.

They required three because each helicopter only held twelve soldiers in addition to the four crew and with Alpha, Bravo, six medics, and the eleven men they were going to retrieve, it would be a tight fit. With a range of four hundred and thirty-seven miles, they would need to refuel inflight twice to reach Dongola which was almost one thousand miles from the base in Djibouti.

Flight time would be close to five hours, which would put them at the drop zone by midnight. With any luck, they would blow the insurgents depot of RPGs and extract their men and the HVT by zero one hundred hours. The return trip would not be to Djibouti. They would fly directly to a hospital ship in the Red Sea. Closer, but still a two-plus hour flight.

* * *

_**Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

After the constant din of the helicopter engine, the eerie quiet of the hottest and driest regions in the world was welcome. Trent had listened during the briefing about the weather conditions Delta endured while stuck with minimal water. The desert region experienced record highs of one hundred and twenty degrees, and even now at midnight, the temperature hovered in the low eighties.

Dehydration would be his primary concern for all of Delta and the flight crew, and as such he and Alpha's medic, Dennis carried extra saline since they would be the first responders until they got the guys on the birds and in the hands of the other medics.

Bravo along with Dennis moved on the building containing their brothers while Alpha headed for the munitions depot to set the charges. They would wait to blow the ammo dump until after they found and prepped their wounded for transport. The explosion would be a diversion which would allow them to race to the exfil location.

Approaching the demolished building, Jason understood now why none of the hostiles checked it out and would assume anyone inside died. It appeared to be a deathtrap with the way the roof sagged, and only a masonry skeleton remained. The remaining walls, in the soft light of the moon, gave the impression of being ready to fall at any moment.

Halting at a window, since no doors remained passable, Jason signaled the others to stop. He motioned to Brock who came to the front with Cerberus.

Opening a bag which contained a t-shirt of Delta One, obtained from their support team, Brock quietly commanded Cerb, "Seek." As Cerb hopped up into the window, Brock viewed the video feed from the camera attached to his dog's vest.

Jason and Ray peered at the image along with Brock as Trent, Sonny, and Dennis kept their heads on a swivel covering their six. Several minutes later, smiles broke out as they spied movement and recognized Delta One. Cerberus moved around the tiny space which had somehow survived the explosion, and they spotted most of the those they came to rescue. "TOC, Bravo One. Nine of eleven located."

"Copy," Davis replied as she marked off Retriever on their mission board. When Brock related how Cerberus acted and what occurred at the vet, they decided to use dog breeds as codes for the steps of this operation. Aware Clay and another man were in a different location, Lisa wouldn't relax much until they crossed off Bloodhound.

One by one the guys slipped into the tight opening and cautiously followed Cerb's path which was not easy since they were full-grown men and not a small, agile dog. Getting the injured out would be difficult and time-consuming.

* * *

_**Munitions Building, Dongola, Sudan** _

Derek and the rest of Alpha team grinned as they overheard Jason's report, but focused on their task. They snuck up on the guards, dispatched them with snapped necks, then entered the small mud building and got right to work upon discovering a significant weapons cache.

As his team began setting charges, John reported, "TOC, Alpha One, Doberman. The fireworks are gonna be bright tonight with over a dozen RPGs, hundreds of AKs, five SAMs, and more ammo than we can count."

Mandy smiled as the leader of Alpha relayed the details. Not only did they have Muneer al-Darwish, which would put a huge dent in his network and operations, but they would also prevent the distribution of all those weapons, saving countless lives.

* * *

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

"Damn glad to see you, Hayes," Dunn's hoarse voice whispered as Jason approached.

Jason went directly to Dunn and took a knee. The senior chief had seen better days. Based on appearances, Dunn downplayed his leg injury. "We'll get you out. Medics are on the helos."

"I'm sorry about your rookie. Droit overheard when I asked. The decision was taken out of our hands. We tried to get to them but …" Dunn sucked in a breath trying to stay conscious. He was a leader and needed to remain strong for his men.

"Where are they? Give us direction to send Cerb." Jason noted Dunn drooping, loss of blood, excessive heat, sleep deprivation, and lack of water all took their toll on the man.

Dennis, Alpha's medic, knelt and ripped open an IV kit to replace Dunn's lost fluids as Brock, Trent, and Ray tended to the other wounded, and Sonny handed out water to everyone.

"South stairwell. My man, Dominic, was with Spenser. Haven't been able to raise either on the comms. Didn't dare yell out and give our position away. No path from here to reach them. Your gonna need to find another way." Dunn stopped to take a sip from the water bottle Jason handed him.

"We'll find both. You hang in there." Jason stood and turned to Ray. "Need you to stay here with Dennis."

"Got it, Boss."

"Sonny, Brock, Trent, let's go. Southside." Jason headed out the way they came. Once outside, they circled the building searching for signs of Clay but being cautious not to go too deep into the building which might collapse at any moment. The level of destruction on the south portion made the north where Dunn and the others were located look habitable by comparison.

"Well, shit. I doubt anyone could survive," Sonny whispered, desolation settling in his heart.  _Damn the kid is too fucking young to die. I'm gonna kill me a fucking admiral for sending him into the field without us to watch his back._

Brock halted and opened another bag, one holding a t-shirt of Clay's. After giving Cerberus a sniff, he said, "Seek. Seek."

Cerberus inhaled, allowing the scent of his boy to fill his olfactory senses. He understood his job.  _Gotta find my boy._  He began sniffing close to the building, running back and forth seeking a direction for his boy. F _aint … more … more … stronger … here. HERE!_  Cerberus started digging near a small opening created in the wall of the rubble.  _Found our boy. Found him. Here._

Brock rushed up to Cerberus. "Good boy." He scratched Cerb behind the ear before lying flat on the ground to peer into the tiny crevice. He spotted a slight movement. "Clay. Clay that you?"

Dominic turned to the sound calling for Spenser. "Eagle, eagle."

"Bravo Five," Brock identified himself.

"Delta Five, Bravo Six is here too, but I can't reach him. We're both trapped," Dominic returned but avoided voicing his fear the rookie died.

"Okay, we'll find a way to you. Might have to dig." Brock was glad to know the kid was there, but the lack of detail and response from Clay worried him.

"Careful … the place is unstable." Dominic leaned back, they came in time for him, and he hoped for Spenser too.

"How are we going to reach them? Doesn't appear to be a way in," Trent stated the obvious as he scanned the walls.

Cerberus continued to sniff then darted further from them until he came to where he caught a scent. He laid down and turned to peer at Brock.

Jason jogged forward to Cerb as Brock stood and followed with the others. Cerberus found them a larger opening, scarcely big enough for a full-sized man to squirm through.

"We need to enlarge this and see if it leads to them," Sonny said and started to move a piece of debris away.

"Hold. Reverse order. Brock, send Cerb in so we know if we have a workable path," Jason commanded. As Brock gave the dog directions, Jason reported, "TOC, Bravo One, Bloodhound. Getting to them will be tricky."

* * *

_**Camp Lemonnier Tarmac – DEVGRU Aircraft – TOC** _

"Copy, go careful," Eric directed as he observed Lisa mark off the mission step. Tension in the TOC dropped a tad at the news of finding Clay and Dominic but continued to be high due to the danger presented in reaching them.

Returning to the table, Davis brought up the feed from Cerb's camera after linking in via the satellite. Her grin grew as the pup who bonded with Clay over bullets daringly found a way through the decrepit ruins of what once was a two-story building. Her smile faded when Clay's face came into view as Cerb lay down next to him and whimpered.

Mandy sucked in a ragged breath and bit her lower lip upon viewing the bloody face with closed eyes and the rubble encased body.  _Oh my God, is he dead?_

Admiral Droit stood in the background observing with his arms crossed. Most would say he ordered Clay Spenser to go because he had a desire for glory or despised Ash Spenser, but they were dead wrong. Delta was down one man, and al-Darwish was too valuable a target to miss the opportunity to bring in. The death and destruction the arms dealer caused must be stopped.

Spenser's kid would, if he survived this mission, most likely surpass his old man and wipe out the SOBs footprints. In a few years, when someone spoke the name Spenser, the first thought would be the younger and better version. The kid possessed things the elder Spenser lacked … loyalty and concern for others. He also had Jason Hayes teaching him the ropes.

Droit also heard the scuttlebutt about the Camp Lemonnier commander, Captain Fekete, claiming he should've been able to send in his men for the original op. He despised the politics at this level. The truth was quite simple … DEVGRU was the right team to send in for this mission. They couldn't afford to lose al-Darwish.

When the shit hit the fan, Fekete turned a deaf ear to his request for an extraction team and Droit was forced to wait to bring over Alpha and Bravo. Once this mission was done, he planned to make sure the chain of command was made aware of the disgusting and disingenuous attitude Fekete displayed for dedicated sailor's lives.

* * *

_**Building in the Outskirts of Dongola, Sudan** _

Jason reached Clay first after a daunting fifteen minutes of painstakingly navigating the path Cerberus found for them. Several times they were delayed because they had to stop to shore up a wall with available materials or dig through the debris to enlarge the opening.

He shone the light on the kid's face, and his first look depressed him. Devoid of emotion, having locked them away to maintain his calm, Jason tugged off a glove as Sonny entered behind him. "Check on Dominic. I've got Clay."

Disliking the order, but complying, Sonny moved to Dominic. "Well, a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Dom," Sonny deadpanned.

Dominic peered up. "Spenser pushed me to safety … well, relative safety when everything went to hell. Is he alive? Since he screamed yesterday, I haven't heard anything from him. He never once responded to my questions either."

Releasing a held breath, Jason reported to Trent as he came alongside him. "Weak and thready pulse."

"I'm not going to be able to do anything for him until all this crap is off him. I'm gonna check on Dominic while you work on unburying him," Trent said then moved off to assess the other SEAL though he wished he could treat Clay right away.

While Trent tended to Dominic, Sonny removed the heavy debris pinning Delta Five's legs. Brock and Jason each grasped one side of a huge slab laying across the kid's back and using considerable effort they managed to lift the massive masonry block.

Dozens of small creatures scurried out, running across Brock's boots and he almost dropped his side back onto Clay. As they tossed the mud and stone chunk to the side, Brock said, "Damn, I hate rats."

"Dongola gerbils," Sonny said as he kicked one away from him.

"Rats, gerbils, who cares … all rodents," Brock groused as he crouched to clear bricks and rocks from Clay's legs. "Aw damn. Trent, one injury for sure. Those disgusting things chewed on his calf."

"Probably the least of his worries," Trent declared without emotions, disassociating and keeping his head in medic mode.  _I must do what is necessary to save Clay's life. I'll be no use to him if I become emotional. He depends on me doing my dead-level best._

As Trent popped Dominic's dislocated shoulder into place, the man groaned, but other than that Dominic made no sounds. Trent put that arm in a sling, started an IV, and splinted the fractured arm an inflatable cast. Once Dominic's legs were freed, Trent checked for more damaged bones and luckily found none.

Sonny shifted to helping Brock and Jason uncover Clay. Cerberus remained at Clay's face staring at his boy. Trent stood when he finished with Dominic, and shooed Cerb away, receiving a slightly disgruntled growl from the dog, and began his assessment on Clay.

Exhaling sharply, Trent noted the dried drainage which came from Clay's ear, likely the result of tympanic membrane perforation. The lacerations to his face were all superficial but had appeared worse on first inspection because head wounds bleed a lot.

Leaving Clay's helmet on for now, safer for him during exfil, Trent couldn't check for other head wounds but noted the no dents, which boded well. He identified the dislocation of Clay's left shoulder, hard to miss the deformation of the joint.

"Jace, I need you to hold his head steady for me. I must put a cervical collar on him, and we need to take slow, deliberate moves when we turn him over and onto the stretcher due to possible spinal cord or disc injuries."

Moving to assist, Jason asked, "How bad is he?"

"Not good. Severely dehydrated. Internal injuries are likely after having an entire roof dumped on his back. The dyspnea worries me most though."

"What the hell is that?" Sonny tossed more masonry off Clay.

"Diminished breath sounds. Possibly due to a punctured lung, a diaphragmatic rupture, or the compression he endured for the past few days," Trent explained as put on the neck brace. "After we turn him, I'm going to reset his dislocation. Will make it less painful for Clay if he wakes while we are carrying him."

The four worked diligently to dislodge Clay from his tomb. Trent checked for obvious broken bones, and besides the possible fractured ribs, none of his limbs appeared to be busted. Holding him in four places, head, shoulders, waist, and legs, they gently rolled Clay onto a stretcher after clearing the area next to him of stones and rocks.

As Trent gripped Clay's arm, preparing to pop the joint into place, the kid's eyelids fluttered and opened, only to slam shut an instant later.

"Clay. Hey, buddy. Open your eyes again," Trent said.

"Little bro, show us those baby blues," Sonny encouraged, displaying rare tender emotions.

Jason tapped Clay's cheek lightly. "Open, now."

Trent decided to reset Clay's joint. The scream emitted from the kid disconcerted each of them.

"Fuck!" Sonny exclaimed, distraught over the kid's condition and reaction to Trent's action. "He's hurt real bad, no dislocation would cause him to make a sound like that."

Clay bit his lower lip as the dagger-like pain diminished. He blinked open. The light shining in his eyes felt like someone stabbing them with pins and then pouring salt in them. He closed them again, his mind not able to take much more pain. Clay moaned as his arm was moved to his chest.

Attempting to speak around his swollen tongue and parched throat he murmured, "hurs."

"I can't give you anything with your depressed respiration. Can't chance it." Trent hated that he couldn't give him morphine, but as he said, he would not risk Clay's ability to breathe to provide pain relief … not until they were on the helos and had oxygen available.

In agony, Clay's mind finally registered what he saw. He wasn't dreaming. Squinting, he opened his eyes and spotted Trent, Sonny, Brock, and Jason. His brothers were here.  _They came for me._

Jason said, "We're taking you home, Kid."

Clay stared. He could swear Jason spoke, but he heard nothing. He watched their mouths, they all moved but his world remained silent. He began to panic, and his respirations became erratic.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Jason put a hand on Clay's cheek to provide human contact, hoping to reduce the kid's distress.

The light too intense, causing his pain to spike to levels beyond ten … more like one hundred, Clay shut his eyes again. Speaking difficult due to his discomfort, dread, and desiccated throat, Clay managed, "Ca … n't." A pinprick on his arm told him Trent started an IV.

"Wet a rag and let him suck on it to moisten his mouth and lips," Trent instructed as he set the saline drip.

Sonny and Brock continued to tie the straps which would hold Clay as still as possible as they trekked out of here and to the exfil location while Jason did as Trent requested.

Coolness touching his lips caused Clay to open up. He drew in the damp fabric and greedily sucked the moisture.

"You like that, good huh?" Jason imbued calmness into his tone.

"Bravo One, Alpha One. We're all set to decimate the weaponry. How close are you to being ready to exfil?"

Jason glanced at Trent.

"I need another two before we move him. We'll need to take it slow out. Can't risk jarring him and getting the stretcher through some of the openings is not going to be easy," Trent answered wishing he could medicate Clay. The kid would be in agony unless he blacked out from pain … which he sort-of hoped he would.

"Bravo Two, what is the situation with the others?" Jason asked.

"All prepared, but we'll require four of Alpha to help carry the wounded," Ray responded.

"Alpha One, send four to Bravo Two. TOC, we'll be at the exfil location in fifteen mics."

"Copy. The birds finished refueling so will be ready and waiting," Eric communicated.

Brock helped Dominic up and began to exit, followed by Cerberus.

Trent finished up with Clay, rewetting the cloth, he said, "This is all you can have for now. We're going to move, and it is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch. Bite down if the pain becomes too much." Getting no response, Trent tapped Clay's cheek to rouse him. "Did you hear me?"

Cracking his eyes open, Clay focused on Trent's moving mouth. He spat out the rag.

"Hey, I said to bite on that not spit it out."

"Hut?"

The off tone of Clay's voice had Trent taking a moment to reassess him. "Can you hear me?" The scrunched eyes of concentration worried Trent. His suspicions were confirmed with Clay's words.

"Moth moos, no thound."

"Aw, Fuck. Is he deaf?" Sonny blurted out.

"Think his eardrums ruptured. Hopefully only a temporary condition." Trent pulled out his phone and brought up his text messages. He typed  **Gonna hurt like hell. Can't give you anything yet. Bite the rag, hostiles close. Blink once if you understand.**  After Clay blinked, Trent put the fabric into Clay's mouth, and the kid closed his eyes.

Clay prepared as best he could for the onslaught of increased pain. The initial lifting didn't cause much more, but as they moved through the tight openings, his agony shot through the roof. He held back his screams, biting down hard, but he couldn't keep entirely quiet as he moaned.

* * *

_**Exfil** _

"TOC, Bravo One. What do the eyes in the sky show?" Jason's mind was several steps ahead while still in the present as they grouped up on the north side of the building. The kid managed to keep mostly quiet, but Jason wished Clay blacked out when he spotted the grimace and heard his moans.

"So far, still quiet. No movement in your vicinity," Davis relayed.

"Copy, New Years is coming early. We're lighting the fireworks." Jason nodded to Alpha One before he bent to grasp one corner of Clay's litter.

Though they did a two-man carry due to the narrow passage out of the south, a four-man carry would be smoother as they hustled to the exfil point. He, Trent, Sonny, and Brock would take Clay. Delta Two and Six with Alpha Three and Four would transport Delta One. With Dunn's severe leg injury and with the bulk of Sonny and height of Brock, Dunn required four men to lift him and prevent further damage.

Alpha Five and one of the downed helo crew would each convey one of the dead pilots. Delta Four would likewise be hoisted on Alpha Four's shoulder due to his shattered ankle. Both Dominic and the crew member with a concussion were walking wounded, who would be in the middle of the group along with Alpha Six who guarded their HVT … the whole reason for the damned mission. That left Ray to take point and John, Alpha One, to defend their rear during their mad dash to exfil.

They set off, just as the first of many explosions lit up the night sky and shook surrounding buildings. One thing in their favor, the ammo depot was in the opposite direction they needed to travel and far enough from them they didn't need to worry about falling debris.

In front, Ray took out two armed hostiles running towards them before they managed to take any shots. The gunfire drew others from their homes. Each man carrying a stretcher held on with one hand and maintained a hold on their weapon with the other. A good thing, as Sonny needed to deal with another man who got off a round.

The elite SEALs sprinted with determination. They would all be leaving here come hell or high water. No man would be left behind … not even their deceased. The families of the pilots deserved to have their loved ones returned to them to say goodbye.

Clay clenched his jaw. Awash in pain, every stride bringing him new agony, he wished the blackness would take him away again, but fate treated him cruelly, and he remained conscious.

"AAARGH!" Brock yelled as a bullet hit the grip of the stretcher splintering the wood and embedding fragments in his hand, causing him to lose his grasp.

As the tumbling litter, now only held by three of four crashed to the ground, an explosion of pain ricocheted through Clay sending him into oblivion.

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck!" Brock shouted as he clasped the almost destroyed handle with his bloodied hand. He ignored his discomfort and his foul discourse was not related to his wound, but because he caused the kid more pain by dropping him.

"He's out now. Sucked how it happened, but the best thing," Jason called out to Brock.

The sound of rotors was music to everyone's ears. They crested a dune, and three Sea Hawks awaited them.

* * *

_**Inflight** _

Bravo team ended up in Chalk One. Chalk Two took onboard Delta One, Two, Six, plus Alpha One, Two, Three, Six, and the HVT. The remainder of the men loaded into Chalk Three, and each helicopter also carried two medics. Within moments of arriving, they were airborne, and the crew manning mounted guns on either side, dealt with hostiles still shooting at them while the others situated those they rescued and recovered.

"TOC, Bravo One. Dalmatian," Jason shouted over the din of the engines and gunfire to report the last mission code. He turned his attention to Clay as the medics descended on Spenser with scissors to cut his clothes off.

His right hand clenched as an image of Nate popped into his head distorting his vision of Clay. Pushing the disturbing thought away, Jason rubbed his thigh.  _Hold on, kid. Stay with us._

Ray watched Jason, knowing where his mind went. Leaning in close, he said, "Clay's not Nate. We got the kid in time."

Jason nodded but wished they didn't need to retrieve him in the first place.  _The kid should've been on R and R like the rest of us._

Trent shifted forward and undid Clay's helmet strap after helping to remove his vest. He carefully slipped it off and began to probe for injuries as the other medics cut off Spenser's shirts revealing significant bruising.

Sonny finished plucking out the larger splinters and wrapping Brock's hand in gauze, cognizant his teammate would dismiss additional care until they arrived on the hospital ship. Some of the smaller and deeply embedded fragments would need to be dug out with tweezers. "What can I do to help?" Sonny asked as he focused on Clay.

"Get his boots off," one medic said.

Repositioning, Sonny began untying one and gave a nod to Brock as he began unlacing the other a bit awkwardly one-handed, but he didn't shoo him away because Sonny was aware how Brock felt right now. Brock would be struggling with the same type of guilt he had when he dropped, or rather, landed on Clay when he had the kidney infection and puncture in his back.

Becoming semi-conscious, disoriented and delirious with pain, his lungs burning for air, Clay became combative as he felt hands tugging on his legs.  _I'm drowning. Dad, let go. Dad, you're dragging me down. I can't breathe._

"Hold him still!" Trent hollered as Clay began frantically kicking.

The increased holds as Jason and Ray joined in the effort to restrain their discombobulated teammate before he did more damage to himself only intensified Clay's struggles. Getting his still booted foot free, as Brock's hold diminished due to his injured hand, Clay kicked out hard.

Caught off guard by the swift and decisive action, Clay's boot struck Brock mid-chest, knocking him backward. The nothingness behind him as he flew toward the open door caused Brock's arms to flail, seeking a handhold to prevent himself from falling to his death.

Yanked forward and down, Brock gasped for breath as he peered up at his saviors … Sonny and Jason. Once he got a lungful of air, he wheezed out. "Thanks. Not too keen on diving out of a helo."

All three returned to holding Clay down. Each man wearing a grim expression until Trent said, "At least we know he isn't paralyzed."

Fighting up from the depths his dad dragged him to, Clay's eyes opened, but instead of seeing his teammates, seven images of his detested father greeted him.  _I won't let you drown me. I know what_   _family is now. You discarded me, but they never will. I'm not disposable._  His world, previously devoid of sound, burst into a cacophony of disharmonious voices, indistinguishable as one shouted on top of the other.

"Grab his leg."

"Shit, he's strong."

"Hold still."

"Well, fuck! Quit fighting us."

"Stand down!"

"He's crashing."

His mouth moving like a fish out of water, unable to get a breath in, Clay's eyes locked on the closest Daddy Dearest image as Brian's words came to him.  _Some things you can't fight, so you don't. Give up._  He ceased all movement, going limp. The image of his dad dissipated and was replaced by Trent's face. His blue eyes attempted to convey goodbye before they closed.

Fear enveloped five men as three medics set to work throwing around words which made it clear they could still lose the kid.

"Diminished respiration."

"Tension pneumothorax?"

"Might've punctured a lung."

"Blood pressure dropping, pulse increasing."

"Decompression needed now. Give me a Heimlich valve kit."

Ray prayed silently and Cerberus whimpered but stayed out of the way seeking out Brock, as Trent inserted tubing attached to a valve into Clay's chest to relieve the trapped air and pressure to inflate Clay's collapsed lung.

Jason sat back, giving Trent the required room to save the kid. The desolation in Clay's eyes before they shut worried him.  _Spenser gave up … he was saying goodbye. Not good. After all his fight … his dogged determination and drive … why would he meekly give up?_

The remainder of the two-plus hour flight passed in relative silence, the only sounds coming from engines and Trent and the medics as they cared for Clay.

* * *

_**Three Days Later - Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, Germany** _

Jason absently petted Cerberus behind the ears. Again, they had to sneak the dog in the hospital once Clay was moved out of ICU into a standard room. Luckily the floor nurse loved dogs and believed they were beneficial for patient recovery, especially when they had a strong connection with a human. She recognized the bond Clay and Cerb shared as the pup curled up at Clay's feet and refused to be dislodged.

The past few days filled them all with stress. They had been informed by the doctor Clay coded on the table as they repaired his lung and they had to use the defibrillator on him twice to restart the kid's heart. To help his lungs, Spenser had been put on a ventilator for two days, but now he was breathing on his own.

Their current worry, which would not diminish until Clay woke, was he might be deaf. The explosion or the physical trauma had ruptured both eardrums, and they were told, the deafness might be permanent, resolve immediately, or gradually over time.

Sonny bounded into the room, his voice louder than it should be, "Kid, wake up yet?"

"No. Keep it down," Trent admonished.

"Why? Perhaps my delightful voice will wake sleeping beauty." Sonny grinned as he stopped at the end of the bed. His devil-may-care attitude a façade to cover his distress.

"When he wakes, Clay will likely be suffering from the concussion. Headache, nausea, and dizziness. Don't want to create a situation to exacerbate those symptoms," Brock said from his place on the floor in the corner.

The entire team demanded they be allowed to stay in Germany, and thankfully Blackburn came through for them. Otherwise, they would all be facing discipline for disobeying a direct order and demotions, because they weren't leaving without the kid. Their conversation continued, but at a lower volume, almost whispers in deference to Clay's condition, none of them wanting to cause him more discomfort.

_Floating in a calm sea, Clay breathed in the salty air. The water around him no longer dark and dangerous, he delighted in the sensation of rocking with the gentle waves. He glanced around at the crystal blue water and smiled as one after another of his brothers popped up beside him._

_Jason arrived first and said, "Damned glad you didn't drown."_

_"You fought hard. Proud of you, kid," Ray chimed in._

_Brock and Cerberus appeared next, and though strange he distinctly heard the dog say, "Found my boy. Will you teach Brock to speak dog? He took me to the vet, and she thought I had Dog PTSD. How dumb is that?"_

_Noticing the bandage on Brock's hand, Clay asked, "How'd you get hurt?"_

_"Sorry I dropped you," Brock said instead of answering him._

_"Huh?"_

_"Your rib punctured your lung when the litter dropped because I lost hold. You almost died." Brock bowed his head._

_Sonny swam over. "You don't know that, Brock. Could've been when Clay's despicable dad was trying to drag him down to Davey's Locker." Turning a mega-watt grin on Clay he added, "Damned, glad you fought with dogged determination. The demented SOB can't have you. You're ours now and we ain't letting you drown. No matter where you are or what scrap you get into, we will always come for you."_

_Spying a pod of dolphins, Clay grinned. "Bet you all can't keep up with me. He dove under the water and kicked to propel himself forward. Reaching out, he grasped a dorsal fin and hitched a ride. As he and his brothers, his chosen family, swam with the mammals, repeatedly diving to enjoy the dazzling beauty of the reef below, a sense of peace he had never known settled around Clay._

"Hey, he's moving his feet. Think he is coming around? Should we be worried he will be combative again?" Sonny tensed, ready to act if necessary.

Noting the rapid eyes movement, Trent shook his head. "He's dreaming and if the smile is any indication it is a good one."

Sonny relaxed, blew out a breath, and settled back into his chair. "What ya think he is dreaming about?"

"Well, with that grin, most likely Stella," Jason chuckled for the first time in days. "I'm gonna grab something to eat and coffee, back in a bit." He rose and strode out.

Thirty minutes later, Jason returned with a six pack of Diebels Pils brand beer and a dozen donuts. He placed both on the rolling table then twisted the lid off one and sat. After taking a draw, he grabbed a donut as the others dug in too.

A pleasant aroma drew Clay out of his sleep. He cracked open his eyes, the pounding in his head at a manageable level. The dim surroundings told him he was in a hospital, but how and when he got here, he didn't know. He spotted the donut box as the scent wafted to him.

His stomach growled watching the others chow down on them. Clay's voice came out soft, his throat dry and irritated, "Can I have a donut?"

Five heads whipped to Clay, as Cerberus lifted his.  _My boy is awake._  He gently pawed his boy's unchewed calf.  _Damned rats tried to eat you._

"Sorry, Kid. Your digestive system isn't ready for donuts. How about a few delicious ice chips?" Trent whispered.

"You don't have to shout at me?" Clay grimaced as he slowly lifted a hand to rub his ear.

"He's not deaf!" Sonny whooped too loudly and received a punch to his arm from Brock, unfortunately with his injured hand, causing both to wince.

When Clay reopened his eyes and the pain lines relaxed, Trent lowered his voice even more. "Glad you can hear. Doc said things could go either way. Sounds will level out as your eardrums heal." He spooned ice into Clay's open mouth.

Clay turned his eyes to Jason. "You came. Sorry, not my choice to go with Delta."

Jason laid a hand on Clay's arm and kept his voice scarcely above a whisper. "I'm aware. Admiral Droit's decision."

"Dom … did he?" Clay opened for another spoonful.

"He made it. Said you saved his life. He wanted to help you but was pinned down too. Broken arm and dislocated shoulder."

"Anyone else make it?" Images of the rush for cover, dragging one of the pilots, firing at hostiles, racing up the stairs, and then darkness and ungodly pain all played in Clay's mind.

"Yeah. Everyone except for two pilots. Dunn will receive a medical discharge though. Infection set in and they had to amputate the lower half of his leg," Ray shared in the same soft tone.

"Damn, he was a first-rate leader." Clay closed his eyes. "Me? What's the damage?"

"You'll be back with us in no time, Little bro," Sonny answered, not wanting the kid to consider he wouldn't return. "We'll rehab you properly. I can dazzle Betty again with my presence." He gave Clay a broad grin.

"Thought she dumped you. Dumbo woman, you're a decent guy," Clay murmured as he drifted off.

Brock chuckled. "Don't listen to a word Spenser said. He too drugged up to know what he's saying."

The team launched into razzing each other as their mood lifted knowing the kid cheated death once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, so a huge THANKS to everyone who takes a few seconds to tell me what you thought of the story. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
